


all stars go asleep in the morning

by saviorcomplex



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Female Friendship, Fluff, Stars, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 23:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21089345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saviorcomplex/pseuds/saviorcomplex
Summary: my star lady





	all stars go asleep in the morning

"What are you doing, my star lady?" 

Calliope looked up, smiling a bit when she saw The Disco Queen. It was odd to see her out in such a deserted area, since she was so charismatic and loved to be in bright, flashing rooms with people.  
But it was nice to finally see her outside, under the moonlight.

"Listening for them." Calliope answered, looking back up at the stars. They have been at peace for now, but she felt as if something was...wrong. Something they weren't revealing to her. 

She didn't hear an answer back, so she assumed the other left. Which was fine, because these meetings were usually private and sacred.  
But then she felt someone sit down next to her, a fuzzy coat brushing against her side as The Disco Queen herself laid next to her.

Instantly, Calliope froze, unsure of what to do. She wasn't used to people being with her when she was speaking to the stars, but then again, this person was the embodiment of a star. Shining brighter than any of her gods.  
So maybe she can make an exception.

She went back to listening, not even acknowledging when a hand slipped into her own. Hours passed, and she found that the sun was rising.

"You may go home now." Her accent was thick, and she turned over to look at the other woman.

Calliope grinned wildly, a sigh of content whistling from her nose as she stared at the sleeping Colleen.

All stars go asleep in the morning.


End file.
